


Bet That You're Beautiful Inside

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But Not Much, Christmas, Gramander, Hogwarts!au, I'll tag as I go, Loss of Trust, Lots of kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secrets, bc tbh i don't know where this story's going, but he's young and chill, credence is also in his fourth year but we don't meet him until later, credence is terrible at herbology, credence will just be a regular wizard, gryffindor!jacob kowalski, gryffindor!percival graves, gryffindor!queenie goldstein, gryffindor!tina goldstein, he's also the gryffindor quidditch captain, honestly dumbledore is chill as in this, hufflepuff!credence barebone, i do a little bit, jacob is a wizard, kettleburn is here, newt is crushing hard, newt is in his fourth year, newt knows precisely nothing about sports of any kind, none of the obscurus stuff, one sided picquery/graves, percival and tina are also on the team, percival's father is an awful awful man, pomona is hufflepuff head girl, queenie is theseus' other best friend, ravenclaw!seraphina picquery, so he's super ooc, so is percival, the scamander parents are great, there will eventually be fluff and probably smut, theseus and percival are in their seventh year, theseus is crushing hard, theseus is the hufflepuff quidditch captain, theseus thinks he's a matchmaker, tina is percival's other best friend, we don't meet dumbledore for a while either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Newt is in his fourth year at Hogwarts, while his brother Theseus is in his seventh year. Newt has some not-so-secret feelings towards his brother's best friend Percival.This is all the information you're getting because I can't do summaries for shit.~I will try to update soon but I won't promise anything~(((title from the song 'dangerous' by david guetta and sam martin)))





	1. In Which Theseus Scamander Learns Everyone's Secrets

 

“Newt, are you alright?” Theseus asked his little brother, sitting beside him at the dinner table.

Newt jumped, quickly composing himself. “I – uh, yes. Yes, I’m fine.”

“You’re an awful liar, you know?”

“I know.” Newt sighed.

“So will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Newt’s eyes darted around the great hall worriedly. “Not here. Later.”

“Alright… as long as you’re sure you’re fine?”

“I’m fine. Please stop talking about it.” Newt quickly shovelled in some potatoes before hurrying back to the Hufflepuff common room, leaving Theseus confused and worried.

***

Theseus entered his and Newt’s dorm after a horrific session of quidditch practice, throwing his broom down on his bed with a huff. He looked up to see Newt sitting on the windowsill, looking out over the lake.

“So, little brother, what’s bothering you?”

Newt took a while to reply. “I – I think I’m in love.” He said quietly, still looking out the window.

“And who is the lucky man?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Theseus sat down on Newt’s bed, looking at said brother. “Tell me about him, then.”

“He’s wonderful. Perfect, even. He’s so handsome, and funny as well.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that sounds like me.”

“Shut up.” Newt laughed, throwing a pillow at Theseus who grabbed it and threw it back.

“What house is he in?”

Newt hesitated. “Gryffindor.”

“Is it that Barebone boy you hang out with?”

Newt almost laughed at that. “Goodness no, it’s not Credence.”

 “What are his initials?”

“I can’t tell you. It would be obvious who it was then.”

“Please, Newt? You know you can always trust me.”

Newt took a deep breath. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Promise.”

“It’s Percival.” Newt mumbled.

“Pardon?” Theseus stood up, moving to sit with Newt on the windowsill.

“It’s Percival.” Newt repeated, his cheeks flaming.

There was silence for a few minutes, before – “Excellent.”

“What’s excellent?” Newt asked suspiciously.

“I can set you up on a date with him!”

“No, absolutely not.” Newt stood up, beginning to pace. “Theseus, don’t you dare.”

“Why not?” Theseus swung his legs over the windowsill, resting his head in his hands.

“He’ll laugh at me. He’ll never talk to me again.”

“That’s not true, he wouldn’t do that.”

“And how do you know that?” Newt asked, looking at Theseus with tears in his eyes. “That’s right, you don’t know. That’s why I don’t want you to do anything.”

“Newt, calm -”

“No, Theseus. You have to swear to me right now that you won’t say anything to anyone about this. Please.”

Theseus couldn’t ignore the stab of guilt he felt when Newt looked at him, immediately pulling his baby brother into a hug. “Of course I won’t say anything. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thank you.” Newt sniffled, clutching at his brothers quidditch uniform.

They embraced for a little while longer before Theseus pulled back, holding Newt at arm’s length. “Now come on, get some sleep.”

“I’ll try.” Newt wiped at his eyes with a watery smile before crawling into bed, falling asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

***

Percival Graves stepped into the great hall, immediately spotting the freckly seventh year he called a best friend. He moved to stand beside the Hufflepuff, noticing that he was standing by the wall, rather than at his houses table. Theseus didn’t even register when Percival stood beside him, causing the latter to be concerned.

“Theseus, mate, you alright?”

Theseus sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. “Of course I am.”

“You seem a bit off, that’s all.”

“Just watching out for Newt.” Theseus said, causing Percival to follow his gaze to exactly where said little brother was sitting.

“Why? Did something happen?”

“Not particularly, he’s just a little upset.” Theseus replied, earning a raised eyebrow from Percival. “Alright, he’s positively distraught.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Says he’s in love, poor bugger.” Theseus explained. “Thinks they don’t like him back.”

“Ah, alright then.” Percival said stiffly.

Theseus turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing.” Percival said curtly.

“Psh, don’t tell me you’re jealous, Percy.” Theseus teased, turning back to watch Newt.

“Of course not, don’t be daft.” Percival replied, a little too slowly.

After a moment Theseus turned to look at him again, his eyes uncomprehending, but only for a moment. He put his hands over his mouth, gasping dramatically, in the true Theseus Scamander fashion.

“You do fancy him!”

“Theseus if you say one more word I will turn you into an inkwell.” Percival warned.

Theseus grabbed Percival’s arm, dragging him out of the great hall and out into the empty charms courtyard, pushing him to sit on a stone bench.

“So, Newt, huh?” Theseus smirked.

“Shut up Theseus.”

“Never.” Theseus sat beside Percival, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “So, the big, bad, Percival Graves is in love.”

“And sometimes I wonder why I didn’t tell you.” Percival rolled his eyes, but there was fondness in the gesture.

Theseus put his free hand over his heart, tossing his head back. “You wound me, truly!”

“Oh, shove off.” Percival nudged him, laughing despite himself.

“You love me,” The smirk was back, “but not as much as you love my brother.”

“Alright, calm yourself down.” Percival laughed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Percival spoke up again, his voice flat. “So, who exactly is it that he’s so madly in love with?”

“That’s the funny thing about all of this, actually…”

“What’s so funny?” Percival asked irritably.

“Percival, Newt’s in love with you.”

“ _Theseus?_ ”

Theseus turned around, horrified as he saw Newt standing in the courtyard entrance. “How could you?” He asked, tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

“No, Newt, you don’t understand!” Theseus stood up, walking over to his brother cautiously.

“No, I don’t. I don’t understand why you would do this.” Newt sniffled. “I trusted you.” He whispered, before running off down the corridor.

“Newt!” Theseus groaned in annoyance, turning back to look at Percival. “I have to go after him. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Theseus nodded before running after Newt, not even bothering to be quick as he knew where the latter was going. He made it to the common room and ran up the stairs, hurrying into his and Newt’s shared dormitory. He shut the door behind him and felt physically sick as he heard his baby brother’s broken sobs coming from behind his bed curtains. He went over to the bed and pulled back the yellow velvet, sitting beside Newt.

“Newt, please don’t be upset.”

“Go away.” Newt sobbed, his voice muffled by the pillows as he curled in on himself even more. Theseus placed a hand on his back, rubbing gently when Newt didn’t push him away. He couldn’t stand seeing Newt upset, but he knew he couldn’t talk without Newt telling him to go away, and he wasn’t sure if that hurt more than seeing him upset. He waited until Newt fell asleep, pulling the covers up over him and kissing him goodnight. He stood up and left the common room, getting lost along the way but eventually finding himself outside the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady in the painting looked at him, her expression bored.

“Password?”

“Shit. Uh, Gryffindor?”

“No.” She sighed.

Theseus tried to think of what the password could be, but didn’t have to as a first year approached, looking suspicious.

“Hey, first year!”

The boy looked like a deer in the headlights. “Yes?”

“I need to know your password.”

“Professor Dumbledore says we aren’t allowed to tell people the password.”

“The old man says a lot of things. You have to let me in, I’m a prefect, and we both know that you’d get in a lot of trouble for being out at this hour.” He lied. _Theseus Scamander, a prefect. Hardly._

The boy seemed willing to get out of trouble by any means. “Of course, I’m sorry.” He turned to the fat lady.

“Password?”

“Felix Felicis.”

The painting swung away from the door, and Theseus hurried in after the first year.

“Where are the seventh year dormitories?”

“Stairs to the left. End of the hall.”

Theseus nodded, running up the stairs and past the wooden doors until he found the golden name plate that said _Graves_ , pushing it open quietly and shutting it behind him. He walked up to the bed, shaking Percival lightly.

“Percy, wake up.”

Percival rolled over, opening his eyes and sitting up tiredly. “Theseus? What are you doing here? How did you even get in?”

“I’ll tell you later, but right now I need you to get dressed and come with me.”

Percival glanced out the window to the clock tower. “It’s almost midnight, are you insane?”

“Maybe, but I still need your help. It’s Newt.”

“What happened?” Percival asked, stretching his arms above his head.

“He sobbed on his bed until he fell asleep. Wouldn’t talk to me, told me to go away.” Theseus said, his heart twisting. “I need you to come and talk to him.”

“No telling if he’ll be any more impressed with me.”

“Won’t you just try, Perce? For him?” Theseus was almost begging, a new low for him.

Percival looked at him intently for a moment. “Alright, now piss off and let me get dressed.”

“Wonderful.” Theseus clapped his hands before leaving the dormitory and waiting in the common room. Percival came down a few minutes later, looking equally tired and worried.

“Alright Sleeping Beauty, let’s go.” Theseus all but dragged Percival out of the common room, quickly and quietly leading him down the stairs. ****


	2. In Which Percival Graves Makes Himself At Home In The Hufflepuff Common Room

“Christ, Scamander, where the hell is your common room? Other side of the country?” Percival huffed as Theseus pulled him down another flight of stairs.

“Just a bit further, don’t get your wand in a twist.” Theseus replied, turning a corner and heading towards the kitchens. After a few minutes he came to a stop in front of a stack of barrels. He crouched down, locating the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, and began to tap rhythmically. After a few moments, the barrel opened, revealing an earthy slope.

“Mind your head, it’s quite low.” Theseus warned, before beginning to crawl into the barrel. Percival frowned but followed nonetheless, ending up in a small, honey coloured, low-ceilinged room. He followed Theseus through a circular wooden door, following him down a hallway until they stopped at a door with the name _Scamander_ etched into it.

Theseus turned to look at Percival, biting his lip.  “Try not to be too loud. He doesn’t like noise when he’s upset.”

“I’ll try my hardest.” Percival nodded, almost nervously. He took a deep breath before entering the dorm, the only light coming from a single candle on the nightstand. He sat on Newt’s bed, shaking the boy softly.

From Newt, came a tired, barely-audible mumble. “Go away, Theseus.”

“Newt, it’s Percival. Can we have a chat?”

“What?” Newt sat up groggily, pulling his covers tight around him. “What time is it?”

“Almost midnight, but this couldn’t wait.”

“How did you get in here?”

“Theseus let me in.” Percival said softly, seeing the obvious look of hurt on Newt’s face at the mention of his brother. “I need to tell you something, will you listen?”

Newt nodded.

“I know that you’re close to Theseus, but so am I. I see things in him that I’ve never seen before. This fierce determination to protect you. All I bloody hear from the tosser is how much he cares about you, never mind how much he worries about you. I know that Theseus would never do anything to hurt you, and I think you know that too. What you heard before was just an unfortunate part of a much longer conversation. Now, even you know I’m not one to get emotional, but tonight I did. I told your brother something I never thought I’d tell anyone.”

“And what exactly was that?” Newt asked quietly.

“That I’m in love with his little brother.” Percival admitted. “And you know just as well as I that anyone Theseus didn’t think was good enough for you would be on the floor in a second. But he didn’t do anything to me, Newt. He told me what he did, because he knows that I would have never done anything if I wasn’t sure of your feelings. Not that I ever imagined in my wildest dreams that you’d feel the same. I know that all Theseus wants in life is for you to be happy and safe, and I can give you both of those things and more, you know I can. So please, don’t be mad at your brother. I’ve never heard him sound so heartbroken than when he told me you were upset with him.”

“Where is he?”

“Right here, little brother.” Theseus moved in from the doorway, kneeling beside the bed. “I’ll always be right here.”

Newt smiled before throwing his arms around his brother, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Theseus. I should have trusted you.”

“Shh, come on now. Don’t you dare be sorry, you didn’t know.” Theseus pulled back, bracing his hands on his little brother’s shoulders. “I’ll always be looking out for you, Newt.”

“I know. I’ll always look out for you, too.” Newt gave his brother a watery smile. “I don’t mean to ruin the moment, but do you mind if I speak to Percival? Actually alone, this time?”

“You’re not ruining anything, call me back in when you want.” Theseus stood up, clapping a hand on Percival’s shoulder. “Be careful with my brother, Perce. You might be my best friend, but I’ll still hex you into the ground.”

Percival grinned, rolling his eyes. “Love you too, Theseus.”

Newt waited until Theseus was gone to look at Percival again, his face heating up. “It’s true, then? You really fancy me?”

“I have for quite a while. Theseus told me that you had feelings for someone and I couldn’t help how jealous I was. And as much as Theseus wants to protect you, so do I. Even if anyone did manage to get through him, which I doubt will ever happen, they’ll still have to go through me.” Percival took Newt’s hand, squeezing it as the younger boy blushed even more. “I want to protect you, Newt. I want to protect who I love. Will you let me?”

Newt nodded, feeling his face heat up as Percival pulled him into a hug. Newt returned the embrace, leaning into Percival’s chest. He hummed contently when the older boy’s hands ran through his hair, squeaking when he felt the brush of lips against his forehead. He had a sudden boost of confidence, leaning up, taking Percival’s face in his hands and kissing him softly. Percival’s hands wound around his waist, pulling him closer. Newt pulled away to rest his forehead against Percival’s own, both smiling softly as they traded small kisses. Newt was uncertain how much time had passed before he heard a knock on the door, followed by his brother’s distinctive voice.

“You better not be fooling around in there, that’s my bedroom as well!”

“Shut up!” Percival replied.

“Come in, Theseus.” Newt called.

Theseus walked in, grinning at the sight of his best friend and his brother embracing. “Would you look at you two, being all romantic?” He smirked. “It’s positively _disgusting._ ”

“Theseus, you wanker; shut up.”

“Never, my dear Percival.”

“I suppose you should go back to Gryffindor tower.” Newt said sadly.

“You’re right. I’ll see you at breakfast?” He looked up. “Both of you?”

“Certainly.” Theseus exclaimed. “Can’t miss a good piece of toast!”

“You’ll be alright?” He asked Newt.

“I’ll be alright.” Newt smiled. “Now go to bed before you get caught.”

“I won’t get caught. One of the privileges of being a prefect is that I can apparate inside the castle.”

“And you made me walk all the way back down those stairs?” Theseus asked.

“Certainly.” Percival grinned, blowing a kiss at the other boy.

“Alright you two, no need for a lovers spat.” Newt laughed, earning a look from Theseus.

Percival finally stopped hugging Newt, getting him to lay down, pulling the covers up over him and kissing his forehead. “I really should be going. You keep Theseus in check, okay?”

Newt chuckled softly. “I’ll try my best.”

“Wonderful.” Percival stood up, smiling at both of them. “Goodnight, boys.”

And with a loud cracking sound, he was gone.

***

“Good morning.” Percival seated himself beside Newt at the Hufflepuff table, grabbing a piece of toast.

“Oh, hello.” Newt blushed. “Why aren’t you at the Gryffindor table?”

“They’re all idiots. I’d much prefer to be here.”

“Yeah, because Hufflepuff’s are so smart.” Theseus grinned. “So, Percy, fancy pulling a prank on the first years today?”

Percival sighed. “I’d love to, but I have quidditch practice. Jacob called another session because he knows we’ll lose but isn’t willing to admit it.”

“You will lose; we’ll beat your asses.”

“Only because we suck, it’s not because you’re any good. You just suck a little bit less.” Percival laughed through a mouthful of toast.

“And I’m taking that as a victory.” Theseus stood up, grinning wickedly. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find Queenie. She’ll help me prank the first years.”

Newt and Percival watched as Theseus walked over to the Gryffindor table, locating his intended target. They watched while Theseus schemed with her, trying to listen in but not quite being able to hear.

“What do you think they’re going to do?” Newt asked.

“It won’t be anything overly bad, Queenie is a little bit more reserved than your brother.” Percival grabbed another piece of toast, watching as it buttered itself. “What will you do today? More on that creature book of yours?”

“No, I need to wait until the library gets an updated book on appaloosa puffskiens. I’ll find something to do, surely.”

“You could come to quidditch practice with me? Only if you want to, of course.”

Newt smiled. “That sounds nice. I’d like that very much.” He hesitated. “And maybe you could come back to my dorm afterwards and hang out?”

“That sounds like a good idea to me. I don’t know what time practice is, but I’ll talk to Jacob, and I’ll tell you what time when I find out myself.”

“Do you have class with him this morning?”

“Yes,” Percival groaned, “double charms.”

“There’s nothing wrong with charms!” Newt said defensively.

“There is when I didn’t do my homework.”

“That’s your own fault.” Newt pointed out.

“It is. What do you have on this morning?”

“Transfiguration and herbology. We’re potting mandrakes again.”

“Ah, yes. I remember the mandrakes.” Percival laughed. “Hated those bloody things.”

“They’re not that bad.”

Percival looked at him incredulously. “Newt, they _scream_ at you.”

“Be that as it may, they’re still useful.”

“Whatever you say. Anyway, I should probably go grab my homework so I can find someone to copy off before class starts, but I’ll see you later on?”

“That’s not very responsible, but yes, you’ll see me later on.” Newt watched as Percival left the hall, calling after him. “Have fun with your life of deceit!”

***

Newt had only just finished potting his mandrake when Credence walked up to him, covered from head to toe in soil. He laughed, taking pity on the Gryffindor and helping him get cleaned up. “How did you manage this, exactly?”

“I yelled at the mandrake.” Credence ducked his head, a grin on his face.

“You’re not meant to yell at them, Credence.” Newt said fondly. “I didn’t see you this morning, where were you?”

“I was late to breakfast.”

“I’m not surprised.” Newt laughed. He noticed the paper in Credence’s hand, giving him a curious look. “What’s that?”

“A seventh year asked me to give it to you. Percival Graves, his name is.” Credence held out the piece of paper.

Newt took the note, unrolling it and quickly reading it.

_Quidditch practice after lunch. Meet me in the entranceway. Love, Percy._

Newt smiled, pocketing the note quickly.

“What was it?” Credence asked.

“Just a note for Theseus. Him and Percival are quite good friends, I believe.”

Newt couldn’t say anything more before the bell rang for lunch, watching as students stampeded out of the classroom.

Credence shrugged. “Oh, alright. Well, bye!”

“Bye Credence!” Newt watched as his friend left before beginning to pack up his herbology equipment

***

Newt was reading a book on the staircase when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice in his ear.

“Hey, are you ready to go?”

He stood up and smiled at Percival, who was now in his quidditch uniform, broomstick in hand. “Certainly.”

They walked down to the pitch quickly, given the cold weather, Percival directing Newt into the stands. “We’ll be out to start practicing soon enough. Are you sure you’re warm enough?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you soon.” Newt smiled, taking one last look at Percival over his shoulder before taking his place in the empty stands. Percival barely had to wait ten seconds before other team members started filing into the changing rooms; some getting dressed, and some beginning to walk out onto the pitch. Tina appeared beside Percival, dragging him with her.

“You weren’t at breakfast this morning.” She stated.

“I was; I was just at the Hufflepuff table.”

“Theseus trying to get you to prank first years again?”

“You heard him talking to Queenie, didn’t you?”

“Yes. He asked me to get in on the plan as well, but I told him I couldn’t skip practice.”

“Wow, Tina took the responsible choice? What a shock.” Percival rolled his eyes. They were on the field now, getting ready to practice when Jacob interrupted them.

“Do you know why that little Hufflepuff is here?”

“It’s alright, I invited him.” Percival said.

“Why? He could spy on us?”

“No he couldn’t. I’ve never met anyone who knows less about sporting terminology. Even if the team did ask him what we did, he’d probably just say ‘oh, they did a thing, and then a thing with the ball’. He’s honestly not a threat.”

“Alright, but if we see the Hufflepuff’s using our formations this weekend, I’m blaming it all on you.” Jacob said, walking away.

“Hey, isn’t that Theseus’ little brother?” Tina asked, looking at Percival suspiciously.

“Yes, and he has a name, you know?”

“Well, you certainly seem to know it.” Tina smiled knowingly before kicking up from the ground, throwing the quaffle down at Percival, who wasn’t paying attention and got hit in the head by it.

“You’ll pay for that, Goldstein!” Percival laughed, getting on his own broomstick and chasing after her. They practiced for well over an hour, everyone exhausted by the time they’d finished. Percival took his time helping Tina put the equipment away, making sure all the others were gone before he called Newt down from the stands. He took the younger wizard around the changing rooms instead of through them (he wasn’t sure is it was out of respect for Tina, or if he really just didn’t want her seeing Newt), beginning to lead him back up to the castle.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

Newt nodded. “Certainly. I’m always amazed at how people can be so physically able to do things. I’ve never been able to do anything physical.”

“Maybe I’ll teach you one day.”

“Oh, no. I’d just fall off.”

“Baby steps, I suppose.” Percival shrugged. He saw Tina watching them from the changing rooms, raising his eyebrow at her. Newt caught the exchange, grabbing Percival’s elbow.

“Does she know?”

“I couldn’t say. I haven’t said anything to her, but she’s smart like that.” Percival hesitated. “She’s also quite skilled at legilimency.”

“I thought Queenie was the one who read minds?”

“Queenie was born with the gift. Tina taught herself. She’s nowhere near as skilled as her sister, but she’s better than most.” Percival explained.

Newt frowned. “She won’t say anything, will she?”

“Of course not. Tina’s been my friend since we were babies, she wouldn’t betray my trust like that.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes. I trust her, stop worrying.” Percival laughed a little, stopping when he saw Newt pouting. “Seriously, Newt, stop worrying. Now, I’ll go back to Gryffindor tower and get changed, and I’ll meet you in your room, alright?”

“Oh, yes. I’m not sure if Theseus will be there or not, though.”

“No matter, he won’t bother us.”

Newt smiled. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same person?”

“Ah, you’re not wrong.” Percival chuckled. “But I really do need to get changed, I’ll see you in a minute.”

“I can’t wait.” Newt smiled, watching as Percival apparated to Gryffindor tower. He quickly made his way to his dorm, opening the door to find Theseus standing on his trunk, wand in hand. “What are you doing?” He asked, shutting the door behind him.

“I saw a spider.”

“And?”

“You know I don’t like the bloody things. Too many legs.” He turned to his younger brother. “Creatures should not have that many legs, Newt.”

“It won’t hurt you. Just let it be.” Newt sat down on his bed, pulling his shoes off before swinging his legs up and pulling the covers over himself.

“Easy for you to say, you aren’t terrified of them.”

“Because I don’t have a reason to be.” Newt said, giving Theseus a smile. At that exact moment, Percival appeared in the room, looking at Theseus curiously.

“What are you doing?” Percival asked.

“I asked him exactly that when I arrived.” Newt laughed. “There’s a spider somewhere.”

“Theseus, mate, don’t be a baby.” Percival said, removing his shoes and climbing into Newt’s bed beside him.

“Well, if you two are going to get it on, I have no reason to be here anyway. Goodbye.” Theseus left the room promptly, making Newt and Percival laugh.

“Is he really scared of spiders?”

“He’s terrified. Always has been.” Newt shrugged, picking up his notebook from his nightstand. “Would you like to see my book about creatures? I’ve only ever shown Theseus before, but I trust you enough to show you.”

“I should hope so.” Percival laughed, wrapping an arm around Newt and pressing a kiss to his temple. “But yes, I would love to see the book.”

Newt spent the next few hours taking Percival through each and every creature, often getting off track; whether it be from a new train of thought or Percival kissing him. He was just beginning to explain Nifflers when Theseus returned, neither of them taking any notice of the other.

“- and they have a predilection for anything glittery. Sometimes goblins keep them so they can burrow for treasure, but I think it’s a bit mean. They really are gentle creatures, but just not great pets if you wear jewellery or work in a bank. And did you know they can have up to eight young in a litter, how interesting is -”

“Newt, are you ever going to stop talking about that book?” Theseus cut in, looking at his brother curiously.

“No. And for your information, Percival wanted to hear about the book.”

“Percy, mate. You’ll never stop hearing about it now.” Theseus laughed, stopping at the look on Newt’s face. “Newt, I’m only kidding. It’s a wonderful book.”

Percival nodded, squeezing Newt’s shoulder. “It really is. I’m surprised, considering I’ve never known much about creatures, but it’s actually rather interesting stuff.”

“Yeah. Sometimes it’s easy to forget that half of those bloody things can kill you.” Theseus laughed.

“Only if you provoke them.” Newt said.

“He’s just teasing, Newt. Ignore him.”

“You sound like my mother.” Newt smiled, earning a pinch on the arm.

“I’m a little concerned if you’re dating someone that sounds like your mother.” Percival rolled his eyes.

“Oh, shut up. And speaking of my mother, she wants to know if you’re coming for Christmas lunch?”

“I do every year, why wouldn’t I?”

“Because we’re… well, you know – together. It will be different.” Newt blushed.

“Newt, your family have known me since before you were even born. I’m sure they won’t mind.”

“It’s not just that. I don’t want them to treat you any differently just because we’re together.” Newt admitted.

“I’m sure everything will be just fine.” Percival assured him, turning his head to connect their lips. Newt brought his hands up to Percival’s face, his heart fluttering when the older boy’s hands went around his waist, pulling him closer. It was only as Percival tried to deepen the kiss that Theseus cleared his throat, making them pull apart – only just.

“In case you forgot, that’s my baby brother.” Theseus pointed out.

“In case I’ve never told you, your baby brother has a very kissable mouth.” Percival mumbled, his lips brushing Newt’s own as he spoke.

“I didn’t need or want to know that, but it’s too late now, isn’t it?”

Percival only hummed, reconnecting his and Newt’s lips. Theseus sighed, grabbing his boot from the floor and throwing it at his best friend. Percival pulled away from Newt again, turning completely to look at Theseus.

“That was a little uncalled for.”

“Was it?” Theseus retorted, earning a playful glare from Percival. The Gryffindor opened his mouth, probably to say something entirely offensive, but was stopped by the sound of the dinner bell.

“You’re lucky, Scamander. I’ll see you at dinner.” Percival stood up, turning his attention back to Newt. “We’ll do this some other time, I hope?”

“Definitely.”

“Wonderful. See you at dinner.” Percival grinned, apparating back to Gryffindor tower with a _crack._


	3. In Which Newt Scamander Asks A Lot Of Questions

 

“This is our last Hogsmeade trip together.” Newt sighed, dragging his feet through the snow at the bottom of the hill they were passing.

“Well, let’s make it count then.” Percival said, grabbing Newt’s hand and swinging it as they walked.

“Percy,” Newt hissed, “what are you doing? We’re in public.”

“There’s no one here, trust me. This area is off limits anyway.”

“Oh, wonderful.” Newt said sarcastically. They walked to the top of the hill, which had a considerably larger number of trees than the bottom of the hill. Percival pushed Newt against a tree, immediately connecting their lips. Newt responded immediately, his hands moving inside Percival’s coat to wrap around his waist. He pulled back slightly, his lips brushing against Percival’s as he spoke.

“What if someone sees?”

“They won’t”. Percival assured him, kissing him again, deeper this time. Newt groaned, his hands moving up and across Percival’s chest, feeling and pressing and touching, causing the other man to tug on his auburn curls. Percival was only beginning to get physical when a voice called out to him, forcing them apart.

“Percival? Is that you?”

Percival quickly stuck his head around the tree, swearing when he saw Seraphina at the bottom of the icy hill.

“Uh, yes. It – it’s me.”

“What are you doing up there? It’s off limits.”

Percival placed his hand on Newt’s back, leading him down the hill. “Just found Newt here wandering around. He seemed a bit lost so I decided to go up and get him.”

“Very well then. Have fun.” She smiled, walking away as her long hair flew around her.

“Who was she?” Newt asked, rearranging his scarf.

“Seraphina Picquery. Ravenclaw head girl.”

“She seemed quite happy to see you. Are you friends?”

“Uh, not exactly…” Percival trailed off.

“What do you mean by that?”

“She’s kind of been madly in love with me since our first year. I always hoped she’d grow out of her little phase, but apparently not.”

Newt frowned, trying and failing to hide his jealousy. “She should know that you don’t like her. Did you tell her?”

“Many times, but she won’t listen.” Percival sighed. “Don’t worry though, I only have eyes for you and you know that.”

“You better only have eyes for me.”

Percival smiled. “I do. I doubt she even knows I’m that way inclined, so to speak.”

“Not many people do, do they?”

“No. It’s you and Theseus, Tina and Queenie – although I never told them, and my sister”

“Still more people than I’ve told about –” Newt paused. “Hold on… I thought your sister died…”

Percival sighed. “Ah, no. She didn’t die. But my father told people she did, so I see why you think that.”

“Why would he tell people she died?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Percival said quickly. “Sorry.”

Newt nudged Percival with his elbow. “Don’t be sorry, it’s your business. Now come on, let’s get a butterbeer to warm you up.”

“I know something else that would warm me up.” Percival smirked suggestively, earning a slap on the arm from Newt.

“I suppose I’ll just set you on fire then, shall I?”

“Well, I am already hot enough.”

“Shut up.” Newt grinned, dragging Percival into _The Three Broomsticks_. Percival went and ordered their drinks while Newt found a booth in the back, settling himself into the corner. Percival sat next to him when he returned, only being allowed about five seconds of alone time with the Hufflepuff before Theseus walked over, seating himself across from them.

“Hello hello.”

Newt looked at him curiously. “I thought you had a detention today?”

“I do. I told Professor Kettleburn I was off to the loo.”

“You really should be there.”

“Sounds an awful lot like you’re trying to get rid of me.” Theseus put a hand over his heart, gasping dramatically.

“No, I’m just trying to be responsible.” Newt said.

“Ah, yes. I always wondered why people didn’t believe we were brothers.” Theseus laughed, before setting his sights on Percival. “So, I saw Seraphina eyeing you off before. Didn’t realise she was still at it.”

“Trust me, I don’t think she’ll ever stop.” Percival stopped talking as their drinks were brought over, thanking the waitress – who he was certain was one of Seraphina’s friends.

“She had better stop.” Newt mumbled, picking up his glass and cradling it between his gloved hands.

“Ha, somebody’s jealous.” Theseus teased. “You better keep an eye on her, Newt.”

“Shut up.” Newt smiled, his face dropping when he looked up. Percival’s face was in a similar state of dismay, causing Theseus to turn around and see none other than Seraphina walking up to their table.

“Seraphina, darling, how are you?” Theseus asked.

She glared at him, rolling her eyes. “Fine, _darling_.” She turned to Percival. “Might I have a word? In private?”

“Uh, sure.” He looked at Newt and Theseus, his eyes apologetic. “Won’t be a moment.” He brushed Newt’s leg under the table as he stood up, following the Ravenclaw girl to another table.

“She doesn’t seem to like you very much.” Newt pointed out, making Theseus smile proudly.

“She positively _despises_ me.”

“What did you do to her?”

“In our first year I had to work with her in potions. I may or may not have added a wrong ingredient to the cauldron that caused her to lose all of her hair.”

Newt put his glass down, clamping his hands over his mouth to muffle his laughter. He had tears in his eyes, grinning wildly when he eventually put his hands down. “ _You didn’t._ ”

“I most certainly did. I thought it suited her, but she wasn’t a fan.” Theseus shrugged, causing Newt to laugh again. He stopped abruptly when he heard raised voices coming from the other side of the room, looking over to see Percival and Seraphina in a heated argument. It wasn’t long before Percival came back to their table, seating himself angrily.

“Lovers spat?” Theseus asked.

“Piss off.” Percival shot back, fondness audible in his voice.

“What happened?” Newt put a hand on Percival’s knee under the table, trying to comfort him.

“She wanted me to go on a date with her.”

Newt’s hand tightened on Percival’s knee ever so slightly, causing Percival to reach under the table and take Newt’s hand in his own.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, alright?”

“What did you say to her?” Newt asked, ignoring Percival’s question.

“I said no, of course. I told her I was already involved with someone, and when she demanded to know who, I told her it was none of her business.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be the subject of many Ravenclaw glares by tonight.” Theseus joked.

“And I’m sure you’ll be the subject of more detentions by tonight, Theseus.” Remarked a voice.

Theseus turned around, flashing a smile when he saw that the voice belonged to Professor Dumbledore. “Ah, professor! Fancy seeing you here!”

“Indeed.” Dumbledore smiled. “I’ve been saying this to you for seven years, Theseus; you know you can’t skip detentions.”

Theseus pouted. “But it’s the last Hogsmeade trip of my entire schooling career, sir!”

“Be that as it may, that hasn’t been a valid excuse the other few hundred times you’ve skipped a detention.”

“True, but it’s valid this time.” Theseus shrugged. “Besides, Kettleburn’s an awfully boring old thing. Can’t imagine sitting in a room with him for an hour.”

“Theseus, you know not to speak about the staff like that.”

“Are you trying to say he isn’t boring?”

“That’s not the conversation we’re -”

“So you _do_ think he’s boring?” Theseus interrupted, looking pleased.

“Theseus, _please._ ” Dumbledore sighed. “I will permit you to skip this detention, but you will have to make up for it, with twice the amount of time.”

“Do I still have to be with Kettleburn?”

“We’ll see.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Good afternoon, boys.”

“Good afternoon, sir.” Percival said, followed up with a wave from Newt and a toast from Theseus.

“To Dumbledore! The least boring professor at Hogwarts!”

“Will you ever behave yourself?” Percival asked, watching as Dumbledore walked away.

“ _Never._ ”

***

“Mail’s here.” Theseus observed, his mouth full of porridge.

“Fascinating.” Percival said, not looking up from his toast. “Since when did any of us care for mail?”

“Since there’s a letter in front of you, you bloody idiot.”

Percival looked up, frowning when he saw that there was in fact a letter on the table, his name written on the envelope. He picked it up, tearing the envelope and removing a lengthy letter, his features becoming more and more distressed the longer he read. There was silence before Percival suddenly screwed up the letter, throwing it on the table. He pulled out his wand, waving it at the parchment.

“Incendio.” He murmured, watching as the letter went up in flames. He went back to his toast, seemingly ignoring the looks he was being given.

After a few more minutes of silence, Newt spoke up. “Percy, what is it?”

“Nothing.”

Newt frowned, his eyes disappointed. “You’re lying to me.”

“Because it’s none of your business, now stop asking!” Percival said angrily, causing Newt to whimper and run out of the hall. What Percival suspected was roughly the _entire school_ looked at him, their eyes curious.

“Oh, shit.” Percival stood up running out of the hall after Newt. He was only just in the entranceway when he felt hands on his arms, pushing him against the wall. He looked up to see Theseus, the Hufflepuff’s face a mixture of anger and concern.

“What the hell is your problem?”

“N –”

Theseus cut him off quickly. “Don’t you dare say nothing’s wrong! Tell me what that letter was!”

“Let go of me, and I will!”

Theseus let go of him, taking a step back. “I’m waiting, Percival.”


	4. In Which Percival Graves Does Not Have A Good Week

Percival remained silent, his body shaking.

“Well?” Theseus demanded.

“It was from my father.”

Theseus immediately placed a hand on Percival’s shoulder, in a feeble attempt to comfort the Gryffindor. “Shit. What did he want?”

“He’s coming to visit.”

“Why?”

“Some governors board shit.” Percival shrugged. “No doubt he’ll be asking whether I’ve found a suitable wife yet.”

“Yeah, just like every other time he’s _graced us_ with his presence.”

“I can’t deal with him right now, Theseus. I’m finally alright, you know? I have Newt, I have you, I have a fair chance at passing my exams; and now he’s had to come and ruin it all.”

“He won’t be able to ruin it all. He’s always known about me and he’s always known I’ll never stop being a bad influence. And he certainly won’t stop you passing your exams – you know, tarnishing the Graves name and all.”

“It’s not those things that I’m worried about. It’s Newt. My father can’t know I’m involved with him.”

“What does it matter if your father knows about you and Newt?” Theseus questioned.

“Because he won’t approve of us!” Percival finally broke, sinking to the floor. “He’ll ask me to leave Newt, and I can’t do that to him. I love him, Theseus. You know I do, and I can’t let my father come between us!”

“Hey now, don’t work yourself up over it. I’ll help you.”

“You can’t tell Newt. You just can’t.” Percival begged, looking at Theseus pleadingly.

“I won’t. I’ll help, Percy, you know I will. Newt doesn’t have to know.”

“Thank you, Theseus. Really.”

“It’s no trouble at all. I don’t want Newt to get hurt either.” Theseus moved to sit beside Percival, leaning his head against the stone wall. “What do you want me to tell Newt?”

“I – I’ll talk to him, don’t worry. I’ll probably just tell him that my father is visiting, but we don’t get on well, so I’m technically not lying to him.”

“When is your father arriving?”

“Tomorrow.” Percival sighed, standing up. “I’ll go talk to Newt and get it over with.”

“Good idea. I’ll go back into the hall, yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Theseus stood up as well, punching Percival in the arm before returning to the great hall. Percival smiled, apparating into Newt’s dorm, frowning when he saw the Hufflepuff crying on his bed.

“Newt, please don’t be upset.” He said, moving to sit on the edge of Newt’s bed.

“Too late.” Newt mumbled, nonetheless sitting up to look at Percival. The latter brought his hands up, cupping Newt’s face and wiping his tears away.

“It’s not too late, come on now. I’m sorry for yelling at you. The letter was from my father. He’s coming to visit, and we don’t get on very well. I lost my temper and I feel awful. Won’t you forgive me?” He asked, brushing his thumb over Newt’s bottom lip. Newt tried to keep a straight face, only lasting a few moments before he smiled.

“I forgive you.” He said, allowing himself to be pulled into a hug. “I couldn’t hate you even if I tried.”

“That’s good, considering I’m not a likeable person most of the time.”

“Oh shush.” Newt stood up, moving to grab his extra robes from the hook on the wall, pulling them around his body. “I’ll have you know, I happen to like you very much.”

“How cute.”

Newt turned around, rolling his eyes when he saw Theseus in the doorway.

“Now is that any way to treat your older brother?”

“I certainly think so.” Newt laughed, causing Percival to do the same.

“Percy, don’t encourage him.” Theseus grinned, moving to his side of the room and grabbing his quidditch robes and his broomstick. “Anyway, I’ll leave you lovebirds to it, I have a game to practice for.”

Percival scoffed. “Oh, yeah? You’ll lose, you know? Slytherin are going to catch the snitch before your team are even off the ground.”

“Probably, but it’s a good excuse to get covered in mud.” Theseus shrugged, moving to the doorway. “Have fun.” And then he was gone.

“We really will lose, won’t we?” Newt asked.

“Absolutely.” Percival laughed, standing up. “Now come on, we’ll go find Tina. I need to get homework from her, and I’m sure you’ll like her.”

“What if she thinks I’m annoying?”

“She won’t.” Percival said confidently, ushering Newt out of the common room and through the hallways until they arrived in the library. He spotted Tina quickly enough, her head down over a book as always. He sat in front of her, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She looked up, a hint of a smile on her face. “Hello is usually just fine.”

“How boring.” Percival grinned, looking at Newt. “Won’t you sit down?”

“Oh, yes.” Newt quickly pulled up a chair, sitting beside Percival shyly.

“Newt, this is Tina.” Percival looked at Tina. “Tina, this is Newt. Theseus’ little brother.”

“How could I not know? He talks about Newt non-stop.”

Percival nodded. “He does, doesn’t he?”

“Your sister’s the one who can read minds.” Newt stated.

“Yes, she can. I’m not too bad at it myself, but no doubt Percival’s already told you that?”

“Uh, yes. He did mention it.”

“You don’t need to be scared, I won’t read your mind. I’m not quite as invasive as Queenie is.”

“Nobody is quite as invasive as that.” Percival cut in. “Anyway, I wanted to know if you’d do me a favour?”

“I’m not doing your transfiguration essay.” Tina said.

“Don’t read my mind.”

Tina laughed. “I didn’t have to. I know you, remember?”

“Good point.” Percival held out his hand for Tina to shake. “So you’ll do it?”

Tina sighed, shaking Percival’s hand. “Fine, but just this once.”

“Wonderful. I’ll need that on Kettleburn’s desk by tomorrow night.” Percival stood up, dragging Newt with him. “Until next time, Goldstein.”

“Whatever.” Tina muttered, returning to her book as Percival and Newt left the library.

***

“Graves!”

Percival looked up from his work, raising an eyebrow at Professor Kettleburn. “Yes Professor?”

“This was delivered for you this morning.” Kettleburn said, passing Percival a scroll. He opened it, sighing when he saw it was from his father.

_I am arriving at Hogwarts during the lunch hour. I have a board meeting, which I request you attend. Meet me outside the old history of magic classroom when you’ve finished your lunch. I should also have you know that you are to come home over the weekend to meet with the minister. We shall depart a few hours before dinner. Behave yourself._

_Father._

He scrunched up the note, throwing it so it landed on Theseus’ table. The Hufflepuff picked up the note, reading over it before scribbling something down quickly and throwing it back. Percival picked it up, grinning when he saw Theseus’ handwriting.

_Try not to throw your lunch up on him and his awful board members._

He looked at Theseus, nodding solemnly. Theseus gave him a thumbs up, turning back to his work when Professor Kettleburn walked past. Percival smiled and shook his head, getting back to his own work, all the while dreading seeing his father again.

***

“Are you alright, Percy? You’ve hardly eaten a thing.”

“I’m not all that hungry.” Percival replied, pushing his plate away from himself.

“Is it because your father is here?” Newt asked.

“How did you -”

“Theseus told me. He said to go easy on you because your father was arriving today. You aren’t mad at him for telling me, are you?”

“No, not at all. I’m just worried about my father. He’s always been very controlling of my life and I know he’ll try and make me join the board or get some awful internship with one of his ministry friends.”

“You shouldn’t let him get to you.”

“I know, it’s just difficult. I just want him to leave.”

“He will leave soon enough.”

“I suppose.” Percival sighed, standing up. “I should go meet him, but I’ll see you later.”

Newt watched Percival walk away, running after him and catching him just outside the great hall. Percival looked around to make sure they were alone before taking Newt’s hands in his own, unaware of the extra pair of eyes that were watching them.

“Newt, what is it?”

“Couldn’t you just stay with me a minute longer? I don’t want you to be angry when you go to see him, it will only cause trouble.”

Percival bit his lip. “I can’t stay long. I must meet with him on time, or he’ll surely lecture me.”

“Couldn’t I just wait outside during your meeting?”

Percival shook his head. “No, I have no idea how long it will take and I don’t want you being bored. You just enjoy yourself and I’ll come and find you when I’m done.”

“As soon as you’re done?” Newt asked.

“As soon as I’m done. Now, I really do have to go, but I’ll see you later.” Percival smiled, kissing Newt softly. “Until then, my darling.”

Newt blushed, ducking his head. “Good luck, Percy.”

Percival watched Newt make his way back inside the great hall before going to meet his father, trying not to frown when he finally saw the man. Rigid as always, he noticed, as his father walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ah, Percival. Just in time, the others will be here any second.” He ushered Percival into the room, taking a seat. Percival sighed as he sat beside his father, watching as the other officials arrived and found their seats. His father began to speak, and so his torture began. He spent the next few hours with his head in his hands, pitching in when he was asked to, and keeping quiet otherwise. He shook himself to attentiveness when the meeting was over, so focused on getting back to Newt that he didn’t hear his father calling out to him. He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, turning to look at his father.

“Percival, might I talk to you for a moment?”

“Yes father.”

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?”

Percival frowned, mentally going through a list of things he hadn’t told his father. “What do you mean?”

“Something to do with a boy, perhaps? Red hair, freckles… does that ring a bell?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Percival lied, trying not to let his worry show.

“Don’t you lie to me, boy! I saw you kissing that boy outside the great hall. You may have thought you were alone, but you should know that’s never the case. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Percival stood his ground, glaring at his father defiantly. “That I’m happy. I love him.”

Percival’s father scoffed, grabbing him by the collar. “You do not love him. You know how I feel about this, and you know what needs to be done.”

Percival pushed his father away, still glaring daggers at him. “I will not leave him. You can’t make me.”

“Can’t I?” Percival’s father smiled, his voice dangerously calm. “Well, if I can’t make you leave him, perhaps I’ll get rid of him all together?”

“I swear that if you touch a hair on his head I will not hesitate to curse you.”

“So you say. Until next time, son.” Percival’s father smiled coldly, walking out of the room and leaving Percival alone.

***

Newt was in the library when Percival found him, the latter sitting down silently.

“How did it go?” Newt asked.

“Awful. It was the most boring thing I’ve ever done.”

“Did your father ask anything of you?”

“No, no, but I have no doubt he will soon enough.” Percival said shortly.

“Percy, are you sure you’re alright? You seem a bit… off.”

“Yes, I’m alright.” Percival lowered his voice, despite there being almost no one in the library. “I’ll just miss you awfully while I’m gone.”

“While you’re gone? What do you mean?”

“I thought Theseus would have told you… my father requested that I go home with him over the weekend to meet with the minister.”

“Oh.” Newt frowned. “I suppose it’s not that long, only a few days.”

“A few days I’d rather spend with you than my father.”

“You have to listen to him until you’re of age, Percy. You know that.”

“I do.”

“You should start packing. I expect he’ll want you to leave soon?”

“Yes, in a few hours.” Percival stood up. “I might not see you again before I leave, but I’m sure I’ll make it up to you when I return.” He winked, leaving Newt alone and red-faced in the library.

***

Newt was reading on his bed when he looked up, seeing an unfamiliar owl at his window, an envelope clasped in its beak. He walked over and opened the window, taking the letter and watching the bird fly away before returning to his bed. He turned over the envelope, pulling away the wax seal and removing the parchment from within, his eyes scanning it curiously.

 _Dear Newt,_  
_I’m sorry, I truly am. I’m a coward, and that’s why I couldn’t face you. I want you to know the truth about me, and I’m sorry it had to come to this, but I don’t love you, Newt. I never have. My father asked me to spy on the Hufflepuffs and see if they were talking ill of the ministry. You were the most vulnerable – the easiest to manipulate. I have the information I need, and now I no longer have a use for you. I believe it would be best if we didn’t speak upon my return._  
_Best wishes,_  
_Percival Graves._  



	5. In Which Theseus Scamander Is In Denial

Newt frowned, feeling tears threatening to spill as he read over the letter again. And again, and again, and again. That was how Theseus found him upon his return late that night; curled up and sobbing, the letter safely stowed away in his nightstand. He rushed to his younger brother’s bedside, clutching his arm.

“Newt, what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly.

No response.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong. You know I can help.”

No response.

“Newt, you’re worrying me. Won’t you say something?”

“Leave me alone.” Newt’s voice was hushed and raw from crying, the sound breaking Theseus’ heart.

“Newt, please.”

“Leave me alone.” Newt repeated.

“If you’re sure... I’ll check on you later.” Theseus trailed off, moving to his own bed and laying down, knowing for certain that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep.

***

The first thing Theseus did the next morning was sit on the edge of Newt’s bed, softly shaking the younger wizard awake. “Newt, will you come down for breakfast?”

No response.

“Newt, I know you’re awake. Come on, you need to eat.”

Newt only groaned, rolling away from Theseus and pulling the covers further over himself.

“Why are you so upset? You can talk to me, you know that.”

“Go away.” Newt mumbled into the pillow.

Theseus frowned, placing a gentle hand on Newt’s arm. “I’ll bring you some food.” He sighed, getting dressed and making his way to the Great Hall by himself. Breakfast dragged on, without Newt or Percival there, and soon enough, Theseus was heading back to his dorm, a bag of food hidden under his robes. He rather unceremoniously dropped the food onto Newt’s side table, once again rousing his brother who has fallen asleep again.

“I got you some breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry.” Newt muttered, his voice muffled by his pillow.

“Newt, you have to eat something.”

“I told you, I’m not hungry.”

“I don’t care if you aren’t hungry. You _need_ to eat.” Theseus insisted.

“Not hungry.”

Theseus cracked. “Newt, you’ve been crying for days! You haven’t eaten! You’ll die like this!”

“Don’t care.” Newt mumbled.

“What the hell is going on with you? It’s like someone’s died or something!” Theseus yelled, looking at Newt desperately, the latter of whom had pulled his bed covers completely over his head. “Newt, please just talk to me!”

“Leave me alone.”

Theseus barely shot another glance at his brother’s hidden form before storming out of the dorm room. He quickly made his way through the castle, returning to the Great Hall where most of the students had already left. He quickly scanned the room, finding his intended target still at her table, throwing breadcrumbs to her owl. Theseus rushed over to her, concerned at how distraught he sounded when he finally spoke.

“Queenie, I need you to help me.” He whispered, his voice breaking.

“Theseus, what is it?” Queenie asked, placing a hand on the Hufflepuffs arm.

“It’s Newt. He’s been crying for days and he won’t tell me what’s wrong. I need you to read his mind. I know we always tell you not to do it without permission, but this is serious. He won’t eat or sleep or even move.” Theseus felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, wiping them away quickly. “He’ll die like this. This is my last resort, Queenie. Please help me.”

Queenie pulled Theseus into a hug, patting his back. “It’s all gonna be okay, honey. I’ll help you through this.”

“Thank you.” Theseus whispered, not trusting himself to say anything more in case he really did begin to cry. Queenie, pulled away to look at him, worry written all over her face.

“Don’t you worry, now.” She smiled sadly. “Come on, the quicker we get this done, the better.” She stood up, pulling Theseus to his feet and dragging him out of the Great Hall. They made their way quickly to the Hufflepuff common room, Theseus allowing Queenie to crawl through the barrel while he kept a lookout. He followed shortly after her, brushing the dust off of his robes when he stood up in the common room.

“Our dorm is the one at the very end of the hall, on the left. Perhaps you should do this by yourself?”

Queenie nodded. “That’s probably a good idea. You just wait out here and get comfortable, and I’ll go and see Newt, alright?”

“Alright.” Theseus sat down in an armchair by the fireplace, watching as Queenie disappeared into the hall. She quickly made her way down to Theseus and Newt’s common room, silently entering the room and shutting the door behind herself.

“Newt, honey?” Queenie moved to the side of the Hufflepuff’s bed tentatively, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. She read his mind fairly quickly, her eyes widening. She pulled him up, hugging him tightly. “Oh, Newt, I’m so sorry. You poor thing.”

Newt made the first noise he had made since Queenie entered the room, beginning to sob into the blonde girl’s shoulder, his body shaking.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t you worry. Everything will turn out alright in the end, you’ll see.” Queenie held on to him, trying to calm him down but knowing she wouldn’t be able to. “I can’t believe he would do that to you, it’s positively awful. Although, rest assured I’ll be having some very harsh words with him when he comes back. No one should be able to do that and get away with it.” She said, wincing as Newt’s fingernails dug into her back, the redheaded wizard sobbing harder now – if that was even possible.

“It’s okay, honey. You go ahead and cry yourself out. I’ll be here.” Queenie whispered, supporting the majority of Newt’s body weight, which turned into all of his body weight when he finally fell asleep. She stood up, laying him down and tucking the covers in around him. She kissed his forehead before leaving, heading out into the common room to find Theseus still sitting by the fire.

He jumped up immediately, only to be pushed back down into his seat. “Queenie! Did you talk to him? Did you find out what’s wrong?”

“You need to sit down; you need your rest.” She sighed. “He didn’t say a word, I just hugged him until he cried himself out and fell asleep.”

“So what’s wrong with him?” Theseus pressed.

Queenie sighed. “It’s Percival. I – I can’t tell you, Theseus. I’m so sorry, I really am. Newt’s hurting real bad, and Percival is the only one that can fix this.” She reached out, brushing a hand along Theseus’ cheek before making her way to the doorway, stopping and turning around. “Just be thankful it was me you asked to find out instead of Tina. She would already be well on her way to hexing Percival, and I’m so angry I might just do the same. I suggest you find him soon.” And then she was gone, the barrel swinging shut behind her.

***

Percival apparated back into the castle with his father, only to immediately be grabbed by Dumbledore.

“Ah, Percival! Might I have a word?” He smiled.

“I – of course, professor.” Percival nodded, following Dumbledore, who had begun to walk down the corridor. He glanced behind himself, discreetly tugging on the sleeve of Dumbledore’s robes when he noticed his father was following them. Dumbledore turned around, smiling warmly at Graves Sr.

“Mister Graves, you needn’t be present. I’m merely giving Percival a rundown of the new quidditch plans.”

“Very well.” He turned to Percival. “But you’re to come right back here when you’re done. Boy. No funny business.”

“Yes father.”

“Off you go then. Don’t keep the professor waiting.” He snapped.

Percival felt Dumbledore’s hand on his shoulder, allowing the professor to lead him down the corridor. Percival didn’t speak up until they were around the corner – and well out of earshot of his father.

“Is this really about quidditch plans, professor?”

“Not at all.” Dumbledore said, looking at Percival out of the corner of his eye. “It’s been brought to my attention that you’ve been frequenting a common room that isn’t your own. You know that’s not on, Percival.”

“Who said that?” Percival asked defensively.

“No one had to. As a higher member of staff, I can see where students apparate within the castle.”

“Oh. You see Professor, the thing is – Theseus and I -” Percival stammered, being cut off by Dumbledore.

“Percival, you needn’t come up with an excuse. I am very well aware of the true circumstances of your visits.”

“With all respect sir, I don’t think you are.”

Dumbledore smiled at him. “Let’s take this conversation to my office, shall we?”

Percival didn’t answer, walking with Dumbledore for near to five minutes before speaking. “Am I in trouble, professor?”

“I wouldn’t say trouble, exactly.” Dumbledore said, stopping in front of his office door, pushing it open. “After you, Percival.”

Percival shuffled awkwardly into the office, allowing Dumbledore to pass him and watching as the door swung shut of its own accord. Dumbledore sat down at his desk, gesturing for Percival to sit opposite him.

“Now, Percival, I want you to be entirely honest with me in this office, you understand?”

“Yes professor.”

“Excellent.” The old man’s eyes twinkled from behind his spectacles. “Now, tell me Percival, why don’t you believe I am aware of your situation?”

“I – it’s just… not very likely, professor.”

“Is it because the student body isn’t aware of your – oh, how do I put this – preferences?”

Percival looked like a deer caught in the lamplight, and Dumbledore chuckled. “No need to fear, dear boy. I won’t say a word to anyone. After all, I haven’t said anything for the past seven years, have I?”

“You – you’ve known all this time? About my – my, uh, preferences?”

“Yes. Please bear in mind, Percival, that the fact has never affected the way I treat you. And nor has it ever affected the way I treat Newton.”

“How do you know about Newt?”

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. “Would you mind if I shared a secret with you?”

“Not at all, professor.”

“I am aware of the situation, as well the preferences of Newt and yourself, as I have the same preferences, Percival.”

“You? You like – you’re a h – you’re attracted -?”

“Attracted to males? Yes.”

“I – I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Well, as you and Newt don’t make it known, neither do I. Now, back to the common room situation. I understand your intentions, I do, but I can’t allow you to continue.”

“I know, professor. I promise I won’t do it again. I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite alright, no need for apologies. Just remember that if you do return to the Hufflepuff common room, I shall know.”

Percival stood up, hands in his pockets. “Ah, yes. Well, thank you, professor, but I should really be getting back to my father.”

“You should. But take this with you.” Dumbledore passed Percival a folder full of parchment.

“What is it?”

“Quidditch game plans. In case your father wishes to see evidence of our alleged conversation.”

Percival smiled. “Thank you professor.” He swiftly left the office returning to where his father was waiting in the entrance hall.

“Are you quite finished?”

Percival nodded. “Yes, father. Professor Dumbledore even allowed me to borrow the plans. I have them here, if you’d like to see?”

“Show me.” Percival’s father held his hand out. Percival passed his father the folder, stepping back.

“Would you mind terribly if I went to the library? I’d like to continue the studying I was doing this morning.”

“Do what you like.” Graves Sr. shrugged, looking through the quidditch plans. Percival headed towards the library, seriously considering apparating to Theseus and Newt’s dorm instead. _But_ , he reminded himself, _you need to study, and you can’t break your promise to Dumbledore_. He sighed resignedly, arriving at the library and locating the herbology section, pulling some rather boring looking books off the shelf. He found himself a table, sitting down and beginning to read the first book in his pile. He had only been reading for about half an hour (although it felt like hours) before a hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him violently.

Percival turned around angrily, not in the mood to be disturbed. “What do you –” He paused, seeing who had shaken him. “Theseus, what are you doing?”

“Percival, you need to come and talk to Newt.”

“What’s wrong?” Percival asked, suddenly alert.

“He’s been crying for days. He wouldn’t talk to me and so I got Queenie to go in and read his mind. She came back out into the common room and she was the angriest I’ve ever seen her. She said it was all about you and that you’re the only one that can fix this, whatever that means. He hasn’t eaten in days, he’ll die, Percy. You have to help.”

Percival shut his eyes for a moment, trying to process everything he just heard. When he opened them again, Theseus was looking at him expectantly.

“You’re going to need to cover for me though. I can’t get caught going into your common room again. Dumbledore had a chat with me.”

“I’ll cover for you. Just go, I’ll keep a look out for him and I’ll apparate to the common room if I see him.” Theseus nodded. “Percival, go. Now.”

“I – uh, yes. I’ll go now.” Percival hurried out of the library, checking to see that the coast was clear before apparating into the Hufflepuff common room, right outside Newt’s door. He knocked on the door, receiving no response. He pushed open the door, entering the room quietly.

“Newt, darling? It’s me.” Percival whispered, shutting the dorm door behind him. When there was still no response, Percival frowned and walked over to Newt’s bed, sitting on the end of it. “Will you say something?”

“ _You’ve_ already said enough.” Newt’s voice was muffled from the pillow he was pressing his face into, but it was obvious he was crying (and had been doing so for a few days, given the scratchy state of his voice).

“What are you talking about? What’s wrong?” Percival asked, almost worried that Newt had gone completely off the deep end.

“Why do you want to know? I thought you didn’t have a use for me anymore?”

“Newt, you’re acting strange…”

Newt finally sat up, glaring at Percival with watery eyes. “Almost as if I’ve had my heart broken!” He yelled, making Percival frown again. Newt never yelled. _Ever._

Percival furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Newt uncomprehendingly. “What do you mean by that?”

“You don’t get to ask me that.” Newt spat. “If anything, I should be the one asking you questions!”

“Ask me questions then…”

“Just the one question.” He paused momentarily. “Why?”

“Why what?” Percival questioned, frustration working its way into his voice.

“Don’t you dare pretend you don’t know! I swear to god, Percival Graves, I have read that letter hundreds of times and it never gets easier to understand why you wrote it! Was it a game for you? Was I really that stupid to think that you loved me?” Newt was screaming, to the point Percival was scared for him.

“What the hell are you talking about? I never wrote you a bloody letter!”

Newt snatched a crumpled piece of paper form his nightstand drawer, throwing it at Percival. “In case you forgot what you did to me!”

Percival stayed quiet for a moment, his eyes skimming over the letter. “I didn’t write this.”

“Do _not_ speak to me like I’m an idiot!” Newt yelled, kicking the frame of his bed.

“Newt, I didn’t write the letter!” Percival repeated, now frustrated for an entirely different reason.

“Then who did?”

“My father!”

Newt was physically shaking with how emotional he was, his voice gone from screaming to oddly quiet. “What?”

“My father wrote the letter, Newt. I didn’t know about it until now, but I know it’s from him.”

Newt was quiet for a second, opening his mouth to speak, only to begin sobbing. Percival was immediately by his side, holding him close and not letting go. “Percy, I – I’m so sor – sorry.”

“Hey now, it’s alright.” Percival whispered soothingly, pressing a kiss to the top of Newt’s head. “You didn’t know, you couldn’t have known. I’m sorry he did that to you.”

Theseus came into the room before anything else could be said, looking at Newt worriedly. He rushed over, putting a hand on Newt’s forehead. “Percival, is he alright?”

“He will be.” Percival nodded, tilting Newt’s head up. “I want you to lay down, Newt. You’ll feel better if you do.”

Newt nodded, allowing Percival to lay him in his bed and pull the covers over him. He was asleep within minutes, Percival and Theseus still watching him worriedly.

“Perce, what happened to him?”

“My father happened.” Percival said angrily.

“Percival I swear I don’t care if he’s your father, I’ll kill him.”

“Be my guest.” Percival paused for a few minutes. “He wrote Newt a letter. It said that I was using Newt and I never loved him, and he signed it from me.”

“I’ll kill him, Percy, I really will.”

“And I don’t care if you do, but we need to take care of Newt. He’s had a rough past couple of days, he’s weak. I should go get him some food.” Percival stood up, Theseus grabbing him almost the second he did.

“No. I’ll go get the food. You stay here with him.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Stay with him, Percy.” Theseus said before rushing out of the room. Percival sighed, sitting down on the edge of Newt’s bed. He couldn’t help himself as he reached over, running a hand through Newt’s soft curls. He pulled his hand back when Newt stirred, cursing silently when Newt opened his eyes.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s quite alright.” Newt smiled tiredly, disentangling one of his arms from his bed covers and reaching over to take Percival’s hand. “I’ve probably slept enough over the past few days.”

“Still, you need to rest. You won’t go getting up and chasing after insects or anything, will you?”

“I doubt it, it’s much too cold outside.” Newt laughed softly. “Will you stay here if I fall asleep again?”

“Of course I will.”

***

Theseus arrived back within the hour, a small canvas bag of food in his hand. He passed it to Newt, who opened it and pulled out a biscuit, beginning to nibble at the corner of it.

“Is that from the kitchens?” Percival asked.

“Yeah.”

“How did you get it? I assumed you were only going to charm something up.”

“Queenie helped me. The house elves adore her, so I got her to convince them to give me some food. They didn’t mind, but they told me not to -” Theseus was cut off by a knock at the door, looking up warily. “Who is it?”

“Pomona. I have the potion you asked for”

“Come in.” Theseus called.

The door swung open and Pomona Sprout walked briskly to the side of the bed, looking down at Newt.

“Oh, you poor thing.” She sighed, passing a bottle to Newt, pressing a hand against his forehead. “Dear me, you’re rather warm.” She turned to Theseus. “Have you cast any fever reducing spells on him yet?”

“No, not yet. I didn’t know if it would have an effect on the potion, so I didn’t want to risk it.”

“It should be fine; I doubt there will be any side-effects.” She turned back to Newt. “Now, you eat your fill and make sure you stay warm, alright?”

“I will.” Newt said quietly.

“Wonderful. Just come to me if you need anything else, won’t you?”

Newt nodded. “We will. Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, dear.” She turned, seemingly just noticing the fourth person in the room. “Percival Graves? This isn’t your common room.”

“I – uh, no. No it’s not. I just came to check on Newt.”

“Oh, very well. Don’t get caught in here, will you? It’ll be on my head if they think I’ve let you in.”

“I won’t get caught.” Percival assured her.

“Very well.” She said, quickly leaving the dorm.

“Theseus, what exactly is this?” Newt asked, holding up the bottle he’d been given.

“Not sure. Something for fatigue, but I don’t know more than that.”

“Maybe if you payed attention in herbology, you might know.” Newt muttered, drinking the whole bottle in one go, his expression turning into one of disgust. “Ugh, that tastes awful.”

“Well you look awful, so it’s a good match.” Theseus grinned.

“Oh shut up.” Newt smiled back, continuing to eat his biscuits. They all stayed in the room for the rest of the day, Percival sighing when the dinner bell rang.

Newt frowned at him. “What is it? Because I know that you love dinner.”

“My father will be there. It would have been unpleasant enough without knowing what he did, but now I don’t think I’ll be able to even look at him.”

“Oh.” Newt looked at his lap for a moment before looking back up at Percival. “You should still go. I don’t want you missing a meal.”

“Will you be alright?”

“I’ll stay with him. I already ate in the kitchens with Queenie.” Theseus said.

“Alright, I suppose I should go and get this over with.” Percival sighed, leaning down to give Newt a lingering kiss before leaving the dorm, practically feeling the anxiety radiating from his body. He made his way down to the Great Hall slowly, frowning when he saw his father waiting outside the doors for him.

His father frowned. “Percival, you’re late.”

“I don’t care,” Percival growled, “I know about the letter you wrote to Newt!”

His father sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes. “Ah, yes, that. I assume it didn’t work in separating the two of you, then?”

“Of course it didn’t! How could you do something like that?”

“I needed him out of the way. The boy is merely an obstacle, Percival”

Percival began to shake with anger, his hands balling into fists at his sides. “Don’t speak about Newt like that. _Don’t you dare_. Newt is everything I could ever want.”

 “Then where are the children he’s bearing you?” His father smirked. “Oh, _never mind_.”

 “I don’t need this conversation; Polly can give you grandchildren.”

“Polly is no daughter of mine.”

“I wish I had the same luck, but here we are.” Percival spat.

“You don’t want to be disowned. You need the Graves name.”

“No I don’t. I don’t want to be associated with such a cruel name. Especially not if it means I can’t be with Newt.”

Percival’s father took a step forward, shoving his son forcefully and casing him to fall to the floor. “I will make you see sense, boy. Soon enough that child will be nothing but a bad memory.” He turned on his heel, walking into the Great Hall. Percival pushed himself up off the ground, seething with anger. He apparated back to Theseus and Newt’s dorm, his feet hitting the wooden floor with a loud thump.

“Percival? What happened? Are you alright?” Newt asked worriedly.

“My father happened.” Percival muttered, pulling his robes off. He looked up when he heard Newt gasp, giving the Hufflepuff a questioning look.

“Percy, you’re bleeding.” He said, pointing at Percival’s arm. Percival looked down and saw that Newt was right, a bright red stain coming through his white shirt sleeve, spreading from his elbow.

Percival shrugged. “It’s not that bad. It’s still you that I’m worried about.”

“Percy, I’m fine.”

“Newt, you aren’t -”

“Percival, Newt’s right.” Theseus cut in, giving his best friend a pointed look. “You’re the one bleeding.”

“Like I said, it’s not that bad.”

“It is! You always worry about me and you never give me a chance to worry about you, even when you need help.” Frustration sounded all through Newt’s voice, his eyes pleading.

“I – it’s…” Percival turned to Theseus. “Can you give us a moment?”

“Yeah.” Theseus stood up, looking at Newt. “You’ll be okay? You don’t need any more food?”

“I’m fine.” Newt nodded, watching as Theseus exited the dorm, then turning his attention to Percival. “Come sit with me, won’t you?”

Percival nodded, moving to sit on the edge of Newt’s bed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, Percy. Just let me help you. Hold out your arm.”

Percival held out his arm, wincing slightly at the movement. Newt grabbed his wand from his side table, placing a quick healing spell on Percival’s arm. He put his wand back, smiling at Percival.

“Now, was it really that difficult?”

“No, not really.” Percival said, hanging his head.

“Hey, don’t feel bad.” Newt opened his arms. “Come here.”

Percival smiled, allowing Newt’s arms to wrap around him, returning the gesture. “See, this is nice, isn’t it? Not worrying for once.”

“I’m always worrying about something or other.” Percival chuckled, rubbing his cheek against Newt’s own.

“I know.” Newt pulled away ever so slightly before pushing back forward, kissing Percival forcefully. He laid down, pulling Percival on top of him, all the while keeping their mouths connected. Percival climbed up onto the bed, twisting so he could straddle Newt’s waist. Newt was the one to deepen this kiss, pressing against Percival’s lips with his tongue, the Gryffindor happily allowing him entrance. Newt brought his hands up to tug at Percival’s hair, eliciting a moan from the older boy. He squeaked when Percival bit his bottom lip, bringing his legs up to wrap around Percival’s waist. Percival kissed Newt more insistently, feeling the Hufflepuff’s heels digging into his back. Percival brought his hands down to the ties on Newt’s robes, swearing when there was a knock on the door.

Theseus’ voice came from the other side of the door. “It’s just me.” He said, walking into the room. Newt and Percival untangled themselves from one another, but they weren’t nearly quick enough.

“Really?” Theseus asked. “Percy, that’s my brother.”

“You really like telling me that, don’t you?” Percival replied, sitting up now and pulling Newt into his lap.

“More than I like seeing you running your hands all over him.” Theseus muttered.

Newt blushed, leaning back against Percival’s chest with a shy smile. “That’s none of your business.”

“Don’t worry Newt, he just wants to go and snog Queenie.” Percival laughed.

Theseus snorted, but couldn’t hide the red tint to his cheeks. “ _Hardly_.”

“Oooh, you do!” Newt squealed, earning _the look_ from Theseus.

“I don’t.” Theseus stated, turning around to rummage through his trunk. “And even if I did, Tina would have murdered me by now.”

“Well, I’m glad you aren’t like Tina.” Percival laughed. “I don’t think Newt would fancy me being killed.”

Newt grinned. “Not particularly, no. But I would like Theseus telling Queenie he fancies her. I really do love weddings.”

“As do I.” Percival grinned. “Do you think their children will look more like Theseus or Queenie?”

“Shut up, both of you.” Theseus snapped, turning around to face both of them. “I don’t fancy Queenie and I don’t want to heart about this anymore.” He quickly left the dorm, slamming the door behind him. There was silence for a moment before Newt and Percival broke out into laughter, rolling back onto Newt’s bed. They laid beside one another, grinning widely.

“How long do you think it will take for him to admit it?” Percival asked.

“I don’t even think he’s admitted it to himself yet.”

“Well, we should hope that Tina hasn’t drawn the same conclusion we have.”

“She wouldn’t really mind, would she?” Newt asked.

“I don’t think you quite understand how Tina works. She’s more protective of Queenie than Theseus is of you. Whatever Theseus would do for you, Tina would do tenfold for Queenie. She might not kill Theseus, but she’ll make him wish she had.”

Newt frowned. “She seemed so nice though.”

“She is, she’s lovely. Just… crazy lovely.”

“Well, I’m glad you aren’t crazy.” Newt turned his head to look at Percival. “Just lovely.”

“I’m not the only lovely one here.” Percival laughed, grabbing Newt around the waist and pulling the Hufflepuff on top of him, connecting their lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yes I know that pomona sprout wasn't even born until the 1930's but she was the perfect fit for the character I wanted so i don't care.
> 
> also she's the hufflepuff head girl, of course xo


	6. In Which Theseus Scamander Is A Cockblock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's christmas holidays, and everyone's going home!

“Newt, hurry up!” Theseus yelled, sighing dramatically. He looked at Percival, who in turn rolled his eyes and walked away towards Newt. He found said fourth year kneeling in the garden, trying to coax some sort of creature out of the bushes.

“Newt, we have to leave. Theseus reckons we won’t get good seats, and at this rate he’s probably right.”

“Can’t we just wait a few more minutes? I’m trying to catch this pixie.” Newt replied, not even looking up.

“No, we really have to go now. I’ll take you out over the Christmas break and get you some pixies, how about that?”

Newt stood up excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. “Really?”

“I promise. Now come on.” Percival grabbed Newt’s arm, pulling him towards the Hogwarts Express, much to Theseus’ delight.

***

“Mum!” Newt abandoned his trolley, running towards his mother and throwing his arms around her. She hugged him back just as tightly, smiling into his hair. Within moments, another set of arms was around both of them, the distinct but recognisable smell of liquorice snaps hanging over them as Theseus ruffled Newt’s hair. They all stood back from each other, watching as Percival came to a stop in front of them with both his and Newt’s trolleys.

“Percival, darling! How are you?”

Percival laughed as he was pulled into a hug by Newt and Theseus’ mother, hugging her back. “I’m well, thank you.” He pulled away, leaning against his trolley. “And yourself?”

“I’m just happy to have my babies home.” She smiled, making both of her sons smile as well.

“Where’s dad?” Theseus asked.

“He had to work late. He’ll be home for dinner, though. Now, come along, I don’t want to get caught up in all the muggle traffic.” She ushered the three boys out of the station, walking them down the street until they arrived at their usual alleyway. The three Scamander’s held hands, and Percival checked that no muggles were around before taking Newt’s hand and holding on tight to his trunk as they apparated. Percival hit the ground outside the Scamander household, stable until Newt crashed into him, sending them both down onto the grass. Newt grinned down at Percival, cheeks red with cold and embarrassment.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Percival pecked Newt on the lips before standing up and pulling the younger boy with him, picking up the trunk he’d dropped. Newt’s mother was standing in front of them with her eyebrows raised, visibly trying to refrain from smiling.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Newt?”

“Um, yes – well… Percival and I, we’re – uh, dating.”

His mother finally smiled, pulling them both into a hug. “I knew it. I’m so happy for you both.” She stood back, composing herself as she straightened out her dress. “Tell me everything.”

“Now?” Newt asked.

“Oh, I suppose we should get out of the cold, shouldn’t we?” Newt’s mother laughed, unlocking the front door and helping the boys get their belongings inside.

“Now, you can all put your trunks away and get settled, but then I need some help.” She turned to Newt and Percival. “I’ll get you two to prepare the vegetables for dinner, if you don’t mind, and Theseus can help me find the silver polishes. I’ll interrogate you about your relationship later.” She winked, informing Theseus she would be in the shed before leaving the house with her silver polish bucket in hand. The three of them levitated their trunks up the stairs, depositing them in the hall between Newt and Theseus’ bedroom doors. Newt and Percival headed down into the kitchen, while Theseus pulled on his boots and made his way out to the shed. He found his mother balancing on a stack of crates, looking through an old box. She looked up, smiling at her son.

“You can start looking in the boxes by the door, if you’d like?”

“Sure.” Theseus crouched down, beginning to look through the boxes when his mother spoke again.

“So, Newt and Percival, hm?”

“Oh, yeah. I was going to tell you, but I thought that was their business.”

“Newt seemed a little hesitant to tell me… did he think I wouldn’t approve?”

“No, it wasn’t that. He was worried that you and dad might treat Percival different now that he’s Newt’s partner, not just my best friend.”

His mother scoffed. “Oh please, dear. We’ve known Percival since he was a child. Him and Newt being together won’t change our opinion. It’s more likely going to make us get him nicer presents.”

“Percival and I both told him that, but he didn’t listen. You know how set in his ways he is about some things.” Theseus sighed.

“I do.”

There was silence for a moment before Mrs. Scamander shrieked happily, startling Theseus. “I found the silver polish!”

Theseus raised his eyebrows. “You scared me half to death, mum! Is silver polish really that exciting?”

“You just go and have a look at the state of the silverware and ask me that again, young man.”

“Alright, alright.” Theseus laughed. “Would you like me to go inside and check how Newt and Percival are getting on with the vegetables?”

“That’s probably a good idea. I’ll be done here in a moment anyway.”

 Theseus left the shed, making his way across the yard and taking off his boots at the front door, walking through the house and into the kitchen where Newt and Percival were chopping vegetables. Or… they were supposed to be cutting vegetables. Instead, Theseus was greeted with the sight of Newt sitting on the kitchen bench, Percival’s arms around his waist as they kissed. Theseus cleared his throat, making Newt and Percival pull apart.

“Can I help you?” Percival asked, a smirk on his face.

“You can help yourself by not snogging my brother where I eat my breakfast.”

“Maybe I’ll just go snog him in your bedroom instead?”

“No, Merlin – just… do the vegetables.” Theseus shook his head, going to make his way back outside when his mother walked into the kitchen.

“How are the vegetables getting on?” She asked Newt and Percival, wiping her hands on her apron.

“We’ve done them, but I hid them in the cupboard so my niffler wouldn’t try and steal the bowl.” Newt replied.

“That little mole thing? You still have it?” Percival asked.

“Of course! I’d never get rid of my niffler!” Newt, who was still sitting on the bench, leaned into Percival’s chest, sighing happily. “She’s really not that bad, you know? She’s just shy.”

“Sounds a lot like you.”

Theseus snorted. “Don’t go snogging the bloody niffler now, will you?”

“Piss off.” Percival replied with a laugh.

“My niffler would just steal his watch and run away.” Newt pointed out, jumping off the bench and taking the vegetables out of the cupboard for his mother.

“Nobody will be kissing any nifflers in my house, thank you very much.” Mrs. Scamander interrupted. “Now – Newt, would you set the table? Your father will be home any moment now.”

“Of course.” Newt pulled out his wand, pointing it at the cabinet and causing all of the table settings to land in front of him. He quickly put them where they needed to go, only just finishing when his father arrived home. He walked into the kitchen, kissing his wife on the cheek.

“Hello, dear.” He turned to pull Newt and Theseus into a quick hug, ruffling Newt’s hair. “Ah, it’s been a while since we were all here.” He smiled, standing back and noticing Percival for the first time. He walked over to him, throwing an arm affectionately around the Gryffindor’s shoulders. “Percival, you’re here early! Staying the whole holidays, are you?”

“Yes. Much better than being with my own father.” Percival nodded.

“Considerably so.” Mister Scamander laughed, squeezing Percival’s shoulder. “Now, perhaps we should all sit down and eat, hm?”

“Quite right.” Mrs. Scamander agreed. “Everybody tuck in.” She sat down at the table with her husband, the three boys sitting opposite from them. They all ate in silence for a few minutes before Mrs. Scamander spoke.

“Guess what, dear?” She asked her husband.

“What?”

“Newt has a boyfriend.”

“Who is it?” Mister Scamander asked, still distracted by his potatoes.

“He’s here.”

He finally stopped eating, looking around the table curiously. “What do you mean? Where?”

Mrs. Scamander rolled her eyes, swatting her husband with a napkin. “It’s Percival, you silly man.”

“Oh. Well, that makes much more sense, doesn’t it?” He smiled happily, looking at his oldest son. “No partner for you, then?”

“Not yet.” Newt cut in, making Theseus glare at him.

“Whatever do you mean?” Mrs. Scamander questioned.

“Theseus is in love with Queenie.” Newt teased, making Percival laugh.

“Theseus, dear, who is this Queenie girl?” Their mother asked, making Theseus go red.

“Just a friend of mine.”

“Well, I’m obviously not getting any answers out of you.” She turned to Newt and Percival. “Who is she?”

“Queenie Goldstein, she’s in my house. Her sister Tina is head girl.” Percival said.

“Yes, and she’s a legilimens as well! The best one I’ve ever met.” Newt added excitedly.

His mother smiled. “She sounds delightful. Why haven’t you asked her on a date yet, Theseus?”

Theseus sighed. “Because we’re only friends. I don’t fancy her.”

“Well, I suppose if you’re only friends then it wouldn’t matter if she came along to Christmas dinner?”

Newt squealed happily. “Ooh, can Tina come too? She’s really nice and her and Percival are good friends.”

“Of course she can. You send an owl to her before you go to bed, alright Newt?”

“Of course. Thanks mum.” Newt smiled.

The rest of the night consisted of dessert, and Newt kicking Percival under the table whenever he tried to provoke Theseus. It was getting fairly close to midnight when Mrs. Scamander finally stood up, flattening out her apron.

“I think it’s due time to get settled in to bed, boys.”

“Can Percival stay in my room?” Newt asked cautiously.

His mother tried to look stern, a smile appearing on her face in no time. “Of course he can.” She proceeded to usher the boys upstairs, kissing them all goodnight before returning to the dining room. Newt and Percival said goodnight to Theseus before retreating into Newt’s bedroom, the door clicking shut behind them.

“I only have one bed, but we can share, right?” Newt asked, biting his lip nervously.

“I would love to.” Percival grinned. “Now come on, we should get changed into our nightclothes.”

Newt nodded, heading into his washroom to change while Percival got changed in the bedroom. He put his robes in the wash basket before walking back out into his bedroom, where Percival was closing his trunk. They climbed into bed, the only light coming from Newt’s oil lantern. They were quite close together, what with Newt only having a single bed, causing the younger wizard to roll over, his body now fully on top of Percival’s.

“Hello.”

Percival chuckled. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Oh, no.” Newt blushed. “I’m just me.”

“And just you is gorgeous.” Percival smiled. “God, that’s one of the things I love most about you, you know? The way I can always make you smile by telling you the truth.” He leaned in, pressing his lips against Newt’s own, only to be pushed back a few moments later.

“I think I’d like to know more about how much you love me.” Newt whispered, gently kissing Percival’s jaw.

“I wouldn’t know where to begin. Newt, you’re beautiful inside and out and it’s incredible how kind you are, even if things aren’t going your way. You’re the most loving person I know, and always so caring towards anyone and everyone. I love that you never fail to blush when you so much as hear my name. I love how considerate you are of when I have deadlines for school work and I’m stressed. I love how everything else goes out the window whenever you’re caring for a creature, like anyone else would care for a human baby. And as much as that’s what I love, I like to think I got lucky when I remember how stunningly handsome you are.”

Newt had his head against Percival’s chest, feeling the latter’s heart speeding up. “Percy, I – I don’t know what to say. That was beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

“Let me show you how beautiful you are.” Percival pulled Newt fully down on top of him again, bringing their mouths together passionately. He reached up, fumbling with the buttons on Newt’s nightshirt, eventually undoing them and pushing the shirt off the younger wizard’s shoulders, depositing it on the floor. He ran his hands up and down Newt’s sides, making the redhead shiver and pull back.

“I think that if my nightshirt’s off, yours should be as well. It’s only fair.”

“I suppose that’s fair.” Percival sat up, keeping Newt in his lap as he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it away and sliding his arms around Newt’s waist.

“I feel like that was a bad decision. It’s really cold in here.” Newt laughed softly, resting his forehead against Percival’s.

“Don’t you worry about that. I’ll warm you up.” Percival grinned, re-connecting their lips happily. He dug his nails into Newt’s hips, making the younger boy whimper. Newt brought his hands up to Percival’s hair, tugging lightly as their tongues moved together. He shifted in Percival’s lap, making the older boy buck up underneath him. Newt could feel Percival’s erection pressing against his own, which frightened him as much as it excited him. He made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a squeal, making Percival pull away from him.

“What is it?”

“Oh, uh… nothing.” Newt shook his head, allowing himself a glance downwards and giving himself away.

“We can stop, if you want to?”

“No,” Newt said hurriedly, “no, I don’t want to stop.” He pushed forward, kissing Percival passionately, dragging a moan out from the older boy. He rolled his hips down experimentally, trying not to vocalise the pleasure he felt as he continued his movements. Percival soon followed suit, pulling their bodies closer and closer together with every upwards thrust. Newt bit his lip, holding back his whimpers as Percival rutted up against him. He could feel the heat coiling in his abdomen, clutching on tightly to Percival’s arms.

“Percy, please, I -” Newt was cut off by the door swinging open, horrified to see Theseus standing in his doorway.

“Newt, have you seen the – oh, shit, sorry!” The elder Scamander brother hurriedly shut the door, his footsteps moving down the hall. Newt pushed away from Percival, rolling over and shoving his face into the pillow.

“Oh my goodness, that was humiliating. I can’t believe he just saw that.”

“Hey, it’ll be fine.” Percival said, kissing Newt’s neck softly.

Newt sat up, looking at Percival incredulously. “We can’t keep going! What if he comes back?”

“I doubt he’ll come back, Newt. But we can stop, if you’d like?”

Newt frowned. “I just want to sleep now.”

Percival gave Newt a soft smile. “Then we’ll sleep. Just, uh – give me a moment, yeah?”

“I – yes, of course.” Newt said, watching as Percival made his way to the washroom. Once Percival was alone, he began to silently curse Theseus until he couldn’t think of anything else to call him, willing his erection to go down. He pressed the palm of his hand flat against the tent in his pants, mentally listing Hogwarts subjects until he wasn’t aroused anymore. He made his way back out into Newt’s bedroom, sliding into bed beside the Hufflepuff and pulling the covers over them both. Newt rolled over to look at him, looking considerably less stressed than he was earlier.

“Are you alright?”

Newt nodded. “Yes, I’m alright. Just tired, now.”

“Is it because of Theseus?”

“No. I can’t blame him, he didn’t mean it. I suppose too many emotions in such a short space of time just makes me a little stressed.”

“That’s rather understandable. Things can get quite overwhelming sometimes, even for me.”

“Yes, but you aren’t exactly calm, are you?” Newt teased, earning a poke in the side.

“No, not really.” Percival laughed. They laid in silence for a moment before Newt heard a rustling sound, looking up to see a paper mouse scurrying through the hole in the ceiling, running down to sit on his bedside table. Newt unfolded it, finding a message from Theseus.

_Have you seen the creature encyclopedia? Mum wanted me to ask._

Newt flattened out the parchment, picking up the quill from his nightstand and scribbling a note back.

_No, it might be in the sitting room. I don’t have it._

He refolded the mouse, waving his wand over it and sending it scurrying back to Theseus’ bedroom.

“Was that from Theseus?” Percival asked.

“Yes. He wanted to know where the creature encyclopedia was.” Newt rolled over so he had his back to Percival, pressing himself against the Gryffindor. “Now; I’m tired and I want to sleep, and I can’t possibly sleep if you aren’t cuddling me.”

Percival chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around Newt’s waist and holding him close, pressing a kiss to the auburn curls in front of him. “Goodnight, love.”

Newt smiled softly, snuggling back against the Gryffindor. “Goodnight, Percy.”


End file.
